


Queen's Game.

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Strangulation, fun with power dynamics, not technically breathplay since its motivated by vengeance but still hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: A storm rages outside Shinonome academy, making it impossible for any of its students to leave the dorms, and so the confined elite class students decide to play the King's Game.They learn that day never to do so again.





	Queen's Game.

A storm had hit Shinonome Academy, the torrential rain shutting down all hopes of going out for the weekend, and so in a way that sometimes happened, Shinonome’s elite class students found themselves gathered together in the lounge connecting the Black and White dorms. They sat on couches and armchairs, with a few flimsier chairs brought in as well, all roughly positioned to face each other in a wide, uneven circle.

“All right, lots are ready! Everyone take one, please~!”

Somehow they had decided on playing the King’s Game. They would learn that day never to do so again.

“Alllright, I'm king! Hmmm, what should my first decree be~? Hmhmhm~!”  
Senri gazed at his winning lot with a smug grin, holding it aloft as he decided.  
“How aboooout… number four! Sit on number two’s lap!”

Chizuru stood up at the same moment that Kasuka let out a reluctant groan, mumbling to himself about poor fortune and bad omens as the former made his way across the circle towards him. 

“So, Maki-senpai is four, and Shibutani-senpai is two?”

“Is that not obvious? Please try to use that faulty brain of yours before blabbing out whatever you want.”

Though Chizuru bristled under the idea of taking orders from anyone but his master - visibly impatient for his chance to hold the power instead- he gracefully sat himself across Kasuka's lap, his new seat jolting with fright as Chizuru turned away from him, instead looking out towards the rest of their classmates.

“Well? I'm in my seat. Shall we draw lots again?”

 

Neither Kasuka nor Chizuru were called on for the next several rounds, giving neither a reason to move as the antics around them continued. Mikage had Shion give Touji a lap dance (which resulted in Touji being out of commission for the rest of the game), while Shinya inadvertently led to Yanagi's shoulders being destroyed by Shigure's aggressive massage, his attempt at a wholesome challenge misfiring due to its randomized participants.

Chizuru was soon bored of it all, forgetting all attempts at poise as he leaned his head against Kasuka's chest, his arms loosely draped over his shoulders to help hold himself upright. Kasuka, on the other hand, was stiffer than the chair itself - white knuckling the arms of his seat as his eyes moved between nervously on Chizuru and fearfully away from him. At some point during the game they started a rule that orders could only last two minutes, but as several rounds had passed before then, Chizuru felt no impulse to move back to his seat beside Mikage to receive whatever smart commentary he had waiting for him, and as Kasuka was too nervous to question him, Chizuru continued to pluck his lots from his place on Kasuka's lap every round.

Finally, that lot was marked with the King’s symbol, and Chizuru's posture instantly righted itself as his mouth curled into a smirk.

Turning towards his subjects, for a moment Chizuru simply leaned back, eyes closed in thought; and then his grin grew wider, his eyes locking on his target.

“Would number seven please kneel before me?”

Kasuka let out a panicked shriek the same moment Yanagi got up from his chair, his own face set in a cautious smile.

“Odd. The way you were looking at me, it seems like you already knew that was my number.”

“Well, I was just thinking that I wanted another piece of furniture to go with my nice chair here,” he absently stroked Kasuka's face as he spoke, Kasuka now reduced to a stream of whimpering apologies, “but as I was deciding a number to call on, I overheard my wonderful seat whispering to himself.” Kasuka's apologies intensified, and Chizuru's grin grew. “It seems he's been divining your number every round. I wonder what sort of things he was planning to do to you?”  
Chizuru finally turned to look at Kasuka, offering his lot to him.  
“What would you have done if you had drawn this, I wonder?”

“- Um, so I just have to kneel, right?”

Yanagi stepped closer as if to visibly cut him off, obviously not wanting to know the answer to that question.

“Oh, yes, at my feet, please. And for two minutes, you are not to move from that spot.”

Chizuru took his phone from his pocket, showing everyone the timer as he crossed his legs in front of him. Yanagi gave a resigned sigh, slowly lowering to his knees in front of Chizuru.

“Head bowed, please~”

“Yes, yes, your majesty.”

Yanagi obediently bowed his head, and Chizuru smirked as he started the timer.

“Aww, look at that; you're practically the spitting image of your ex-partner.” Chizuru grinned, the hand on Kasuka's face moving to tilt his eyes forward. “Don't you think so, Kasuka?”

“T-T-This is blasphemy-!”

“Oh? I thought you'd be more excited to share something in common again.” As he spoke, Chizuru casually stretched his legs out, propping his feet on Yanagi's head.

“Y-Y-YOOOU!!! YOU DEMON, GET YOUR DIRTY-”

“Ah-ah-ah, if you keep shouting in my ear like that, I might decide to take it out on my new footstool here.”  
Chizuru dug his heel into Yanagi as he spoke, Yanagi's shoulders tensing slightly as Kasuka let out a regretful yelp.

“P-Please!! Don't hurt Yanagi-kun!!”

“I'll consider it, as long as you don't look away, Kasuka.” His hold on Kasuka's face tightened, Kasuka trembling slightly under his touch. “I want you to watch, as I grind the traitor you worship under my heel like an insect.”

Kasuka began crying now, once again taking up his chorus of apologies.

“It's okay, Kas-- ngh!”

“Did I say you could speak?”

Chizuru drove his heel deeper into Yanagi's skull, Kasuka's sobs intensifying as he did so.

“You never said I couldn’t-- ow ow, okay, okay.”

“Honestly. I have no need for a talking footstool.” 

Just as he finished saying that, the timer went off, Chizuru reluctantly pulling his legs back as Yanagi stood up, rubbing his head. For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something to Kasuka, his sobbing stream of apologies still ongoing, but Chizuru stopped him with a glare, Yanagi reluctantly turning to him instead.

“... Perhaps you should relinquish your other piece of human furniture as well?”

“I am quite comfortable where I am, actually.”

“Maybe, but-”

“He can stay.”  
Kasuka's voice took them both by surprise, Chizuru looking over his shoulder to see that Kasuka had mostly composed himself again, red eyes set determinedly.  
“... Thank you, Yanagi-kun.”

Yanagi gave him a look, confused and a bit curious, but nodded.

“Okay, Kasuka.”

Chizuru continued to stare at Kasuka as Yanagi walked back to his seat, searching his expression for some sort of meaning for his unprompted cooperation. At first he saw nothing, Kasuka's expression far more occupied with his feelings for Yanagi - dazzling joy at the use of his name, and remorse for what had just happened to him; but as the lots went around again and everyone's focus shifted to the next round, he saw it -  
A glare.

Over the next few rounds, the atmosphere around Chizuru's seat of choice changed considerably - tense not with restrained fear, but rage. It was more amusing than anything, Kasuka's sudden defiance - especially since Chizuru got the king lot again before Kasuka did, quickly realizing Kasuka's scheme as he easily glanced to see what number Kasuka had drawn.

“... My order will be very kind this time, since I know the circle didn't appreciate my last decree.” Chizuru smiled sweetly at his audience, letting it turn into a sneer as he turned to look at Kasuka over his shoulder. “I'd simply like number five to look into my eyes for two minutes without moving.”

“Wait, did you look at his--”

“He knew it was a possibility.” Chizuru cut off Shigure without looking at him, his gaze still focused on meeting Kasuka’s. “... Isn't that right, Kasuka?”

“... It's fine.”

Chizuru's grin grew as Kasuka met his gaze unflinchingly, his determination completely undaunted. Without looking away, Chizuru set the timer on his phone once again, holding it up next to his face.

“I'll even give you the courtesy of letting you see the timer. Aren't I nice, Kasuka?”

Kasuka didn't say anything, Chizuru narrowing his eyes on him as the timer began to count down the first few seconds of their tense staredown.  
Kasuka hated being looked at, and he especially hated eye contact - though he put on a brave front, Chizuru could see Kasuka crumbling under his gaze, his strength slowly eroding to reveal the fear underneath. Chizuru couldn't help but want to chip that false exterior away himself, reaching out with his free hand to gently caress Kasuka's cheek, watching the realization of his helplessness wash over him as Kasuka realized he couldn't move to stop him. For a while Chizuru let his touch linger there, soft and affectionate, stroking the bags under Kasuka's eyes with his pad of his thumb to watch him flinch - and then Chizuru moved his hand to close it over Kasuka’s mouth and nose, pressing his palm in against Kasuka's lips to seal them shut as he pressed his nostrils closed between his fingertips.  
Kasuka's eyes shot open, irises leaving his to look at the full minute left on the timer, and Chizuru sneered.

“Maki, this is outrageous-”

“Get back in your seat, Hakka-san.” Chizuru addressed him without looking away from the fear in Kasuka's eyes, electric energy flickering across his skin. “It’s not as if Kasuka is actually being forced to stay still - he would move if he thought he was in any real danger.”

Chizuru felt the circle of their classmates tense at the declaration, waiting for Kasuka to move -  
but he didn't.  
Though dread was clear in his eyes, Kasuka's returned to meet Chizuru's, somehow seeming to challenge him as he sat in still silence

“... So determined. So obedient.” Chizuru leaned in closer, feeling Kasuka flinch under his hand at the intimidating proximity. “Thank you, Kasuka, for allowing me this. Watching that delicious panic fill your expression as the clock ticks down, it's like I never would've dreamed.” He put his phone down in his lap, moving his freed hand to support Kasuka's head as he pressed his face against Kasuka's, his lips brushing against the hand between them. “The way your eyes go wide, darting off looking for a chance to escape, staring at that timer as if begging it to set you free,” he let out a shuddering sigh, finally leaning back again. “... I wish I could watch it forever. But I suppose you wouldn't last that long, would you?”  
He picked up the timer again, knowing without looking what the screen would say.  
“Almost 10 more seconds. Would you like me to count them down for you?”

Kasuka only stared back defiantly, Chizuru giggling at the thought of his pride soon breaking under the strain of breathlessness.

“10…  
9…”

He could feel Kasuka finally start to struggle as he excruciatingly dragged out each number, Kasuka straining not to move as the final seconds seemed to stretch so much longer, the burning in his lungs intensifying with every second.

“3…  
2…”

Kasuka wrenched his face out of Chizuru's hold as the timer went off, gasping for breath as Chizuru watched in amusement from his place on his lap.

“That is _enough_. Maki, get off of him.”

Shigure was out of his seat again, voice heavy with barely restrained fury, and this time Chizuru chose to obey, finally relinquishing his perch atop Kasuka's lap to sit beside Mikage at the other end of the circle. Mikage only raised an eyebrow at his arrival.

“We should sto-”

“One more round.”

Once again Kasuka's voice rang out, firm despite the strain in it, drawing some wary gazes around the circle.

“Are you sure you're alright, Kasuka-kun? Maybe I should check-”

“I am fine.” Kasuka cut off Shinya as quickly as he had Shigure, something final in his voice as he finished “pass out the lots.”

 

Kasuka didn't even finish drawing his winning lot before he declared, “Number four: kneel before me.” Chizuru slowly rising from his seat across the circle.

“... With those abilities of yours, I wonder why you bothered with all that trouble before?”

“Silence. Put your face on the ground, and do not move.”

Chizuru slowly made his way back to Kasuka's place in the circle, giving him a dark smile before just as slowly lowering himself to the ground.

“If I put my face to the floor, you'll have less support for feet, you know. Isn't that what you want, to do to me what I did to your precious Yanagi-kun?”

“Don't speak his name.”

Setting his timer, Kasuka lifted himself from his seat, standing in front of the kneeling Chizuru before experimentally placing a foot on his head.

“... Even if you can keep me still now, you know I can still punish you afterwards, right?”

“I don't care.”  
Kasuka retracted his foot, kneeling down to pick up the thin braid laying across Chizuru's shoulders.  
“This is to help you keep your condition,” he stood up again, still holding the braid as he stepped down on Chizuru's head again, “because I'm about to make it much more difficult.”

Chizuru let out a cry as Kasuka gave his braid a hard tug, pulling it taut as his foot drove itself harder into Chizuru's skull to keep it on the ground. After a few moments he let his hold slacken, Chizuru letting out a sigh of relief as Kasuka pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the timer on it.

“... That will do for testing purposes.”  
Kasuka knelt down again, gathering the full length of Chizuru's braid in his hands before starting to slide it under Chizuru's chin, Chizuru flinching unmovingly.  
“.... Thank you, Maki, for setting a precedent for me. Because of your actions today, I'm sure no one here will object to what I'm about to do to you.”  
He looped the braid around Chizuru's neck a second time before standing up again, placing one foot back on top of Chizuru's head as his hand not holding the braid pulled out his phone once more.  
“Because you will not be able to see the timer from your position, I will show you the same consideration you showed me and count the remaining time down for you. Right now, you have just over a minute.”  
Kasuka pulled up on his braid again, Chizuru letting out a strangled cry as Kasuka began to count down. Like Chizuru, he drew out each number painfully slowly, his voice low and monotone like a chant. Every five or ten seconds he would readjust his hold, tugging upward to ensure there was no slack. Chizuru let out another strangled sound each time, his voice nearly drowned out as Kasuka continued to dispassionately count down, not even looking at Chizuru as he instead continued to watch the timer on his phone.

 

“... 35...”

Kasuka gave another upward tug, and one of Chizuru’s arms moved to grab at his neck, stopped by Kasuka’s free foot stomping down on his hand.

“... What should I do if he breaks the condition? Perhaps add another 5 seconds as a penalty?”

No one answered, the circle collectively paralyzed by the brutality in front of them. Kasuka looked at each of them in turn, the room silent except for Chizuru’s quiet strangled gagging noises.

“... 34...”

 

The timer didn’t go off when Kasuka reached zero. He looked up at the gathered students, body tensing as he held up his phone for them to see.

“He has ten seconds left. Do not let him move before then.”

There was silence for another moment, and then Yanagi's voice.

"Eight..."

Kasuka smiled gratefully, and then he dropped Chizuru’s braid, Chizuru gasping in relief as he stepped off his head. Kasuka took a nervous step back, looking once again at his classmates... and then Kasuka turned and ran out of the room like the devil was chasing him.

Which, ten seconds later, the devil himself got up to do, standing up with ravenous eyes.

“... Which way did he go?”

The circle sat silent, Yanagi offering a smile while Shigure simply shook his head.

“... Well then. We’re done here, right? Then, if you excuse me,”

And then Chizuru strode out of the room as well, his aura furious enough they could imagine flames being left in his wake.

“... I’m going to get in contact with Ryugasaki and Torisawa-san and make sure this game is outlawed in the dorms.”

Shigure wearily stood from his seat, turning to return it to its original position in the lounge, and the others slowly nodded their agreement, getting up to do the same.


End file.
